Love in the Skies
by C Me B
Summary: Bella is returning to Seattle form a business trip In New York. On a layover in Chicago she meets Edward Flying to Seattle when he runs into her. Both of there lives change forever. AU/AH/OCC No Beta Please R&R No Flames 1st Fan Fiction M Rating for Later
1. Chapter 1 The Meeting

AN I do not own Twilight or the Caraters Stephenie Meyers does. This is just me using the great people to play with

Now on with the story

Chapter 1 The Meeting

I was walking through the airport in Chicago to catch my connecting flight to Seattle when all of the sudden a man ran into me almost knocking me over. He was quite a bit taller than my 5'4" frame. He must have been Close to 6'4" tall and slender but you could tell he worked out by the look of his chest muscles though the tight light grey turtle neck shirt he was wearing. That was almost all I could see of him as he still had not stepped away from me.

"Excuse me. I am so sorry. I was distracted by my blackberry and was not paying attention." He said as he stepped back from me.

"Oh that's ok it happens to me all the time being so short. I forgive you. I have a tendency to be invisible to people." I responded back still not looking up at him

"You invisible? I find that hard to believe." He responded with a half grin that lit his entire face up. " By the way my name is Edward. I hope I did not hurt you"

I finally looked up to his face to see he most amazing emerald green eyes I had ever seen. "I think I am ok." I said back never taking my eyes off him. "My na…. name is Bella. It is nice to meet you"

"What a most appropriate name for the most beautiful of women" he smiled again his crucked smile at me. "Are you in a rush to your plane or would you do me the honor of taking you for at leas a coffee to make up for almost running you over."

"No I am not in a rush my office made sure I had plenty of time to get between flights as they know I am a magnet for the ground. But you really do not need to take me for a coffee. I would not want to put you out. I m sure you are busy and must have your own plane to catch, Edward" I smiled back to him.

He looked a bit disappointed when I said it but then his eyes lit up as if he had a thought and what came said next changed my life forever: "Please, I feel I must do something for you. I am not in a hurry my flight to Seattle is a while from now and it really would not be a bother in fact it would be a pleasure, Bella."

"SEATTLE, I am going to Seattle." I responded in delight that maybe I would see this man again.

"Ok then. It is set. I get you a coffee or whatever you would like. And we sit and chat until we have to board out flight." Edward said as his eyes fell on my face and he smiled like he had won the lottery.

And with that we were off to a café side by side. I was thinking to myself that I was going to sit and talk to a man I knew nothing about but is name in an airport but that the man was also someone I felt an instant connection to. Little did I know was that connection was something stronger than anything or anyone and that the man at my right hand side would alter my life forever before this day was even done.


	2. Chapter 2 Coffee and a Biscuit

AN. As with all the rest of the chapters as in the first I own nothing of Twilight I am just playing with the characters

Thank you to flickeroflurvv I understand my first chapter is a bit formal that is a mistake I make when writing. I have to write formal letters and emails all day and I need to break that habit when writing for the fun of it. Thanks again for the review; I will try better from now on. And trust me you did not hurt my feelings with that one. I am happy to have constructive criticism when is comes to my writing.

Now on with the story

* * *

____________________________________________________

Chapter 2 Coffee and a Biscuit

We saw that there was a coffee stand in the area right across from the gate for our flight so we headed there and found a table near the window where we could see the planes. I ordered a plain coffee with cream and a chocolate muffin Edward ordered a plain black coffee and a cookie.

"You know you didn't have to do this, right? But I really appreciate it I did not get a chance to eat this morning I had a meeting." I blushed.

"I know but I wanted to and now I'm glad I did. And why would I pass up the chance to meet someone new who just happens to be beautiful?" Edward replied to which my blush spread from not only my cheeks but it felt like my entire body. "If I may ask what brings you to Chicago Airport anyway?"

"Well I was in New York on Business for the last few weeks. I travel a lot for my job. You should see the number of frequent flyer miles I have. I think sometimes I should just live in airports, planes and hotels." I said trying to calm down. "Why are you flying today?"

"Well I'm going to Seattle to for a marketing contract. My father usually sends someone else for but the person got sick last minute so I have to go." His eyes were looking out the window he had a nervous tone to his voice.

"Sounds like you don't want to go? Your wife not happy that you are going?" I asked

"I'm single." He said making my heart somehow lighten at the thought. Though how he could be single and that gorgeous was beyond me. "I just really really hate flying. Ever since I was a kid I really hated flying." He looked down at the table as he continued. "I have a fear of it in fact. What about you anybody waiting for your arrival home to keep your bed warm?"

"Nope" I said popping the "p". "I am going home to an empty apartment. Hey I used to fear flying but what got me over it was thinking of where I'm going and how much nicer it will be when I'm there. That and lots and lots of gripping the hand rests." I chuckled "My knuckles are white during take-off and landings."

"So why not a direct flight then?" he asked a bit or curiosity in his voice. "If you were sitting next to me I would offer you a hand to hold." He added with his gorgeous cooked grin.

"Well I needed to be back for a meeting and I had to leave directly from a meeting and this was really the only option I had. Now though I am wondering if fate had something to do with it." I added the last part out of pure nervousness. I had looked up at him and his eyes were holding mine in what was almost a strange trance like fix.

"I'm glad we're on the same flight. It makes me feel better already." He said with a shrug as his eyes still locked on mine. "Where are you sitting by the way?"

Just then my gaze was broken from his when I heard the last boarding call for our flight.

"Shit we better go or we'll both miss our flight. I guess I'll see you hopefully on the plane." I smiled to him as we got up. Our hands touched for the briefest moment and it felt like a bolt of electricity was exchanged between us.

We started to walk quickly across the hall to the waiting flight attendant who looked at us like we were holding everyone up and with that we handed over our boarding passes and boarded the plane. I was really looking forward to my first class seat for the flight home. We were both ushered to the first class cabin and shown to our seats right next to each other.

"I guess I can offer you my hand during the take-off." He said with a smile.

Oh this is going to be an interesting flight. I just hope I don't break his hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Flight of Fantasy

AN Sory for the delay life has been hectic and my old computer crashed big time. As always I do nto own the caraters SM does i just play with then.

hope this chapter makes up for the wait.

~~~~~###~~~~

Chapter 3 Flight of Fantasy

Edward carefully took my carry-on and stored it with his in the compartment about the seats. I did not argue with him as he was kind enough to lift my bag for me and we were already holding up the flight. He then took his seat next to me and I could not help but stare at the gorgeous man sitting next to me for the next several hours. His bronze colored hair was an organized mess that suited his face perfectly. His eyes were the green of emeralds and deep green grass of a wonderful field and I wished I could lay in then forever. His lips, oh his lips, they looked so soft and Kissable. (How can I think of his like that I just met him not to long ago?)

I was pulled out of my reverie but the flight attendants doing their preflight safety brief. I always hate this part of the flight before take off. I always thought it was a bit much to say in case we loose pressure or fall out of the sky Oh yeah you will die. I want to know that, NOT. All of the sudden at the end of the lecture on flight safety a strong hand gripped mine and I looked over to see Edward staring at me with a look of terror on his face. I softly smiled to him and whispered "Don't worry everything'll be just fine."

He responded back with a half smile that did not reach his eyes "I hope so I've found something I want to do when this flight is over." Then I saw his smile reach his eyes and they had a mischievous look to them.

I did not respond to him at that moment because the plane started to speed up with our hands gripped together so tight both of our knuckles were turning white. I sure hoped I did not break his hand. I was not worried about mine though maybe I should have been he has really strong hands. I was shocked that the electric current from our brush earlier was even more present now and it was not just in my hand but radiating through my entire body.

As soon as the plane reached altitude we each slowly released our hold on each other said "Sorry" at the same moment. I looked over at him and his emerald eyes were boring at me like he was trying to look into my soul. As our hands parted I felt an instant loss at the connection and I could have sworn I saw a look that told me he felt it too but I could not be sure.

The flight attendant came and asked us if we wanted something to drink. I asked for a coke light and Edward asked for a regular coke. She handed us our drinks and walked to the next person. Business class was unusually crowded but I was wishing it was empty. I took a sip of my soda then said "I guess we are safely in the air? Thank you for your hand I hope I did not hurt you. I was truly not near as stressed as I usual. Sometimes I think I am going to crush the hand rest gripping it so tight."

Edward blushed then responded "I was worried I was hurting you but I could not seam to let go I am so sorry for that. I was calmer than normal too. I have been actually kicked off planes for my fear. Screamed one time from the moment they closed to doors to the moment I was off the plane and it did not even leave the terminal. Talk about embarrassing."

"Oh I have been on a few flights were it has made me want to give up flying to but like I said earlier it is part of my job so I have to do it. Did I hear you right in saying you work for your dad? That must be something." I tried to remember the conversation over our coffee.

"Yeah I work for the family business. My dad is cool about things and would not have sent me if it was not a major deal for the company. He knows how I am with flying and promised me time off when I complete the deal to enjoy Seattle and I am even able to drive back if I want though I may just hire you to bring me back Chicago." He gave a sly smirk at the end comment his green eyes lighting up.

"Well if I have the time maybe I could show you around before you leave Seattle is a great city. I really enjoy living there. It is a change from the small town I grew up in." I quietly responded silently hoping he would let me show him around.

"That would be wonderful if I am not too much trouble. I really hope you can take the time to show me around though I would not want you to loose your ob over me." He quickly said.

My heart started pounding hard in my chest. "Oh I do not think that will be a problem I only have a meeting today and then a couple more over the next then I have some time off. Plus my boss is really nice and I work from home most of the time, at least when I am home."

"What do you do?" My personal Adonis asked.

"I am Image Consultant. Do both personal and cooperate consulting. I also teach business etiquette to companies who work with international companies. It is fun work I love seeing the change in a company from when I come in to when I leave. I usually spend two weeks with a company giving small classes starting with the execs and then the upper management if they want me to I also do the other employees if there is time and the space. I will also do the coloring of the execs so there business attire and even their personal attire help them look there best. Sometimes I even go shopping with them to help them the first couple of times. I have a few that I shop with ever couple of months. It is fun to spend other people money on clothes. Shopping and making people smile it is a great way to make money." I said in response. I love my job so much and that is just a part of what I do. It is the part that makes me money.

"Wow you must get to meet some amazing people doing what you do. I just get to sit around board rooms talking about marketing strategies for the next add campaign or the new client we have. I am going to meet a new client in Seattle that is why this is important. If we get this right we could get the companies national ad campaigns." Edward said while looking down at his hands.

Edward and I continued to talk about our interests and I told him some of the places I would like to show him. Surprisingly to me we had a lot in common. We liked the same music both loved the opera and classical ballet. We also liked the same type of art. We had planned to meet up and go to a museum a few on Saturday so I had 4 days to plan what I was going to show him. I gave him my work number which was basically my cell phone just in case he needed something before we met up at his hotel.

We were so into our conversation that we hardly noticed the time go by but soon it was time to land. After the flight attendants collected the last of the items they needed and the captain told us to prepare for landing Edward looked over at me smiled, took my hand and held it as we descended into the airport. I felt so safe with his hand intertwined with mine. It was an odd feeling considering I had only met him a few hours ago but I felt so connected to him. I don't know maybe my layover in Chicago was fate.

~~~~~~###~~~~~~

Ok give me some love. I promise to explain on some of what they talk about in later chapters because it has to do with some of the things they do. SO press that green button.


End file.
